Come in for Coffee
by Lazarus76
Summary: Romantic AU. Ariadne is a young architect, being harrassed by her pushy boss. She needs a cover to stop- will her seemingly rude neighbour Arthur be the perfect one? Fluff, love, and romance. T
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. Thanks to Angelofthemorning78 for the suggestions!**

Ariadne sighed, and leaned back in her seat. Checking her watch, she frowned - nearly five thirty. She had intended to leave work at five, but her boss was somewhat persistant in getting her to stay late. And still late. She sighed, and shuffled her blueprints into their plastic folder.

"Ariadne?"

She blinked. The intercom on her desk had spoken. Which meant only one thing. Fischer had spoken. Sighing, she pressed the button, and spoke into the black box.

"Yes?"

"Would you come into my office, please?"

She walked in. Robert Fischer was seated behind the desk, and smiled. She had to admit to herself he was extremely good looking, with glacial blue eyes and thick black hair, framing a pale, oval face. But there was a aloofness, a coldness about him that did not appeal . She swallowed, and he smiled and gestured to the seat.

"Please."

Ariadne sank into the thick leather chair, wondering what he wanted. A young billionaire, Fischer did not need to work, but insisted on coming into the office every day. Mostly, she sometimes suspected, to drink coffee and flirt with the secretaries.

She didn't care. After finishing her postgraduate work in Paris, her mentor, Miles DeLaune, had recommended her for a job at FischerMorrow. It was challenging, but as a junior architect she worked hard, and dilligently. Fischer had even handed her a few rare words of praise.

"I do like the columns," he commented once. She'd shrugged. Fischer really didn't know anything about architecture.

Now, seated before him, she felt nervous. He smiled. "Ariadne."

"Yes?"

"I wanted to ask you something." He swallowed. "In two weeks, its the company's ball, and I need someone to go with. Would you do me the honour...?"

She blinked, stunned. "Why?" she asked, her voice small.

"Well, Ichiro Saito is going to be there. Procleus Industries are moving part of their plant from Tokyo to California, and they need a new building. I'm hoping you could charm them, convince them that we need the contract."

"I-"

"Please, think about it." Robert smiled. "Off you go."

Ariadne, her face flaming, got up and left.

* * *

She took the bus home, fuming silently. Fischer really was a user, she decided. But he was essential to her career. She just needed to finish a couple of years, and then move on.

Leaning back, she sighed. She wished she had someone to ask, but her long hours made it hard for her to date. She pressed the bell, got up, and began to walk to the door. After departing the bus, she walked to the front door of her apartment block.

As she opened the main door, and walked upstairs, she heard the sound of swearing. As she turned the corner to her landing, she realised that the apartment opposite hers, that had been unoccupied for a couple of months, had a new tenant. Swallowing, she began to approach.

A young man was standing in front of the door, glowering. He was tall, and she noticed, of a lean, spare build. His features were contorted into an angry scowl, and she looked at him slightly hesitantly before approaching him. He looked up, and blinked.

"Yes?"

"I'm Ariadne, hello," she said, approaching. "I live next door. Are you allright?"

"No," he snapped. "My rental agent gave me the wrong key! So I'm stuck!"

"Oh," she said, swallowing. "Did you call them?"

"Yes, I called them!" His expression was furious, and she almost shrank back. "But they're going to take an hour, and oh, I guess I'll have to find a diner."

"You could come in," she offered. He was not making the best impression, but she felt it was the right thing to do. He looked at her, and checked his watch.

"Sorry," he said, curtly, and turned away.

Slightly shocked at his rude behaviour, Ariadne opened her own door.

**Thank you for reading - please leave a review, it is appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. Little chapter to keep this moving. Thank you for the reviews and follows!**

Arthur angrily strode down the street, and headed for the nearest coffee shop. As he pushed the door open, he scowled.

Not having his keys was annoying. He wanted to get in, arrange for his stuff to be transferred in, and start feeling as though he lived there. He rubbed his forehead as he walked to the counter. Swallowing, he smiled tightly at the barista.

"May I help you?"

"Can I get an Americano. Black, please."

She nodded, slightly taken aback by his curtness. "Of course."

Arthur walked to the end of the counter. Waited. After a couple of minutes, a paper cup was pushed towards his hand. Sighing, he picked it up, and headed to a table. Reaching inside his pocket, he fished out his cellphone, and scrolled through his contact list.

After another couple of minutes, he found the number he needed.

"Um, hello, Cobb? I have a...situation."

* * *

Ariadne stepped out of the shower, and grabbed her towel. She was still slightly rattled by her new neighbour, and not sure whether to continue brooding, or simply dismiss it. Sighing, she decided that even though he would be living next door to her, and was clearly miserable and humourless, she had to be polite.

She wrapped herself in her robe, and headed to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, she pulled out vegetables, and some cold chicken. Smiling, she started to make herself a salad. With juice.

Suddenly, her phone rang. Sighing, she looked at it. Robert. Biting her lip, she decided to ignore it.

* * *

"Arthur!" Cobb opened the door, to a slightly bedraggled Arthur. He'd been caught in the rain. "What happened?"

"Locked out. Rental agency didn't hand over the right keys." He removed his wet trench coat, as Cobb hung it up for him. Suddenly, Mal, Cobb's wife, appeared. She shook her head.

"Arthur...look at you!"

"I know, I'm wet!" Frowning, she threw him a towel, leaving him to dry his hair. Cobb led him into the lounge. He sat down, smiling as their two young children hugged his legs.

"Arthur. You need food."

He sighed. Mal never missed an opportunity to try and feed him. "I guess I do."

Cobb smiled good naturedly. "Let her. She enjoys it."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "I'll remind you of that comment when neither of us can fit through a door." Cobb grinned, and shook his head. Sighing, Arthur leaned back. "Oh, God. No keys, no flat, and I was rude to my next door neighbour."

"Oh?"

"Yes." He sighed again.

"Don't worry about it. You started that new job yet?"

"My new legal post? No. Tomorrow."

"OK. Remind me, what's the company again?"

"FischerMorrow."

**All reviews appreciated, thank you! I like to know who is following this!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. Thanks to the guest who left two reviews - I can't reply to you if you don't log in. **

Arthur grimaced as he got out of the cab. He felt uncomfortably, impossibly full. Mal had not only insisted on him having two courses the previous night, but also tried to feed him a three course breakfast as well.

He handed over some dollar bills, and nodded to the driver. Swallowing, he grabbed his attache case and walked towards the glass plated building. FischerMorrow was high tech, sleek - and very expensive. He squared his shoulders and entered the reception. A young woman looked up, and smiled.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, Arthur Ogilvie, here to see Robert Fischer."

"Of course. One moment."

He turned, and seated himself in a plush leather chair, next to a small glass topped coffee table. Looking down, he noticed several magazines carefully spread across, and reaching over, picked one up. As he glanced at it, noting it was a tech magazine, he heard the glass front doors sweep open.

To his surprise, his next door neighbour walked in. Taken aback, he quickly raised the magazine to hide his face, and watched as she walked across the floor to the elevator. Swallowing, he lowered the magazine, and watched her. She walked quickly, her fingers clutching a paper cup. He wondered what was in there...

"...Mr Ogilvie?"

He blinked. "Yes?"

"Mr Fischer will see you now."

* * *

****Ariadne settled at her desk, carefully placing her cappuccino out of harm's way. She began to click on her computer, drawing up her plans and drafts. Suddenly, the door to Fischer's office opened.

"Ariadne, morning. I didn't hear you come in."

"Well, I thought you were busy," she said, lightly.

"You know I'm never too busy for you, Ariadne."

She frowned. Did he think he was in some corny movie, like _(500 Days of Summer?_ She frowned - she had spent the entirity of watching it wondering how Zooey Deshanel had put up with a guy begging after her. She shuddered slightly, and focused on the draft she was looking at.

"Thank you."

"Still, my new legal advisor should be here in a minute." Robert smiled, and leaned against the door. "So, Ariadne, you never need to worry about being lonely. He'll be in this office."

Ariadne gritted her teeth. "I won't worry, trust me."

"Good, and that reminds me - I need to see my tailor at 2pm, about my suit for the Company ball-" suddenly, the intercom on his desk buzzed, and he hurried to it. "Yes? Oh, send him up!"

Ariadne stared at her screen. Probably some fusty old man, she thought. Then the door swung open.

"Arthur! Welcome!"

Ariadne blinked, in shock.

Standing in front of her was her not-so-nice neighbour.

**Thank you for reading, please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. **

"Arthur, this is Ariadne."

Arthur blinked, as he took in the young woman sitting at the desk. She met his gaze, coolly. "Hi."

"Oh, are you my secretary?"

She blinked, and Robert, smiling awkwardly, turned to him. "No, Ariadne's our Architect. Junior Architect. I'm afraid your secretary will be arriving later today. Or, should I say, your assistant."

"My assistant?"

"Arthur, a secretary just types. And answers the phone. I hired an assistant who will be able to check your email, assist you with cases..."

Arthur nodded. "I see, thank you Mr Fischer."

"Please, call me Robert." He checked his watch. "I have a meeting to attend in a few minutes...just check your login and get acquainted with Ariadne, will you?"

Arthur nodded, suspecting he'd been given an order. He carefully laid his attache case on the side, and sat down. Ariadne kept her eyes focused on the screen in front of her.

"Um-" Arthur began. Then, he swallowed, realising the tension in the room was clearly due to his rudeness the previous day. "Um-"

"I'm going to Starbucks," she announced, getting up. "Do you want anything?"

"Um, Americano, black, please."

"OK." Grabbing her jacket, she turned and hurried out. Feeling slightly crushed, and realising he had been the reason for her hasty departure, he sighed and flicked on his computer monitor.

* * *

Ariadne sighed as she queued in the coffee shop. She was inbewtween a woman, dressed in a power suit, bossily dictating to someone on her cellphone, and a man, dressed in an odd ensemble of a faded red shirt, tweed jacket, and dark green pants. Suddenly, the line moved forward, and without her realising. The man behind her walked into her.

"Oh!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you all right?!" His accent, she realised was British - London. She blinked. "Fine, thank you." She smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry. Should have been more awake!"

"Well, that leaves two of us." He yawned. "Jet lag. Flew over from Paris last night. I start a new job later today, not sure if I'll be able to turn up."

Ariadne blinked, unused to this kind of intimacy from a complete stranger. As the line progressed, she reached a cashier, and gave her order. He handed over a few bills. "Allow me."

"Oh, you-"

"Nearly pushed you over."

"Its just-" Ariadne blushed. "A blueberry muffin too, please." She handed over another couple of dollars. As she took the paper bag, she smiled. "See you around."

"Indeed!"

Smiling, Ariadne headed back, to the office.

* * *

Ariadne entered, and placed the coffee on Arthur's desk. "There you go."

"Thank you." He opened his wallet. "How much?"

"Um..." Ariadne blinked. "It comes out of the office kitty," she lied, and Arthur nodded. She ripped the bag open, and pulled out the muffin. "Do you want some?"

"No, thanks." Arthur looked at the sweet, sticky mass. "I stayed with a friend last night, and his wife decided to feed me three courses for dinner and then another four course snack as breakfast."

Ariadne looked at Arthur's lean frame. "Oh, I see."

"She's just very...nurturing." Ariadne nodded. Arthur cursed himself, aware he suddenly sounded critical.

"Well, its good someone wants to take care of you," she offered. "When I go home to see my parents, Mom always feeds me."

"Where is home?"

She swallowed a mouthful of muffin. "Toronto."

"Oh!" Arthur blinked. "You're-"

"Yes," she nodded. "I am." She took a sip of coffee. "And you?"

"Um...I don't see my parents," he mumbled. "Right, I need some toner. And some paperclips." He got up, abruptly bringing the conversation to a close. To her astonishment, he practically ran out of the room.

**I love reviews, if you could leave one it would be great, thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

Arthur swallowed as he hurried out the office building, trying to compose his thoughts. She was his neighbour, and his co-worker, and he'd done nothing but insult her from the minute he'd seen her.

He sank down on to a wall outside the office. His hands were shaking, and he reached for a cigarette. He rarely smoked, but needed something to compose his thoughts. He took a puff, and then heard a voice.

"'Scuse me, is this FischerMorrow?"

Arthur looked up irritably, taking in the strongly built, slightly dishevelled man who stood in front of him. He nodded. "Yes, it is."

"Oh, good." He grinned. "Starting a new job today."

Arthur took in the man's mismatched clothing. "I see." He took another drag on the cigarette. "What as?"

"Apparently I'm an office assistant." The man shrugged. "Probably just a bit of filing. Not brilliant, but it pays."

A sense of doom suddenly started to lodge itself in Arthur's stomach. "Oh..." he quickly stubbed his cigarette out on the wall. "I should get back to the office." Turning, he hurried into the building, leaving the other man staring after him.

* * *

Ariadne looked up as he came back in. He was breathless, and, she noticed with amusement, his previously perfectly gelled hair was slightly dishevelled. He sat down at his desk, straightening his tie.

"What is it?" she asked, interested despite herself.

"Oh, I, just needed a cigarette," he said, quickly. "Its terrible, I really should stop smoking." He shook his head. "It doesn't do you any good."

She nodded. All she needed, she thought, was a new officemate who was a sanctimonious bore. "I see."

"I mean, it just hurts your heart, and your lungs-"

Ariadne shook her head. This was all she needed. Give her a drip like Tom from _(500)_ any day. Better than this guy, who seemed to fret over his figure and general health.

"Arthur, would you like some?" She offered him the remaining half of the muffin. He paused.

"Um, yes, I would. Thank you."

She watched as it disappeared into his mouth. He had nice lips, she noted. Blushing slightly, she turned back to her work.

Arthur looked up, his lips slightly sticky. "Listen, about the previous night-"

She blinked.

"I am sorry. I was extremely rude, but my rental agency-" he swallowed. "Well, I'm sorry." He looked at the desk.

"Why did you move?" she asked, bluntly.

Arthur blinked.

"Oh, I, had some relationship problems. So decided a fresh start would be good."

"Oh." She nodded.

"I mean- its the best way. Fresh start, move somewhere else."

She nodded. He was either nervous or just loved to hear the sound of his own voice. Suddenly, Robert opened the door.

"Oh, Ariadne, don't forget its the company ball next week. I can't wait to see your outfit!"

Arthur frowned. "Mr Fischer, do you think that's really appropriate?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, that could be classified as harrassment."

Fischer's jaw dropped. Just as he was about to answer, there was a knock on the door.

**All reviews appreciated, thank you! I like to know who is following this!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. **

"Yes?!" Fischer snapped, irritably. Scowling, he turned away from Arthur and Ariadne, tutting irritably. He walked to the door. Opening it, he saw the garishly dressed man Arthur had encountered earlier.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm here to see Mr Fischer...?" the man's voice faltered.

"I'm Mr Fischer." He raised an eyebrow. "May I help you?"

The man coughed. "I'm Eames," he said, quickly. "Your new assistant?"

Arthur's jaw dropped, and Ariadne shifted her gaze from Arthur to the new man. She swallowed.

"Oh, well, welcome," Fischer said, looking flustered. "Ariadne!"

"Yes?"

"Would you show Mr Eames the small outer desk he'll be using, and where to get his password?"

"I thought Ariadne wasn't your secretary?" Arthur muttered. Fischer turned and looked at him, frowning. Uncomplainingly, she got up, and walked to the door. Smiling, she led Eames out.

Robert closed the door. Then, he turned to Arthur.

"What do you mean by your behaviour?" He snapped. "Interfering in my relations with my employees - I OWN this company!"

Arthur blinked, and fell silent. Fischer, taking this as a cue, continued.

"Ariadne and I-" he swallowed, and his voice dropped slightly- "I think there is an attraction. And I'll thank you not to interfere and ruin it!"

Arthur sighed, and looked at Robert.

"Mr Fischer." He spoke calmly. "I've just come out of a relationship. I can assure you that trying to date Ariadne is the last thing on my mind." He smiled calmly. "But, you have to accept, it did look a little odd when you're new, and suddenly the CEO seems to be making overtures on the junior architect."

"Oh." Fischer sagged slightly. "Oh, I see your point. Perhaps it wasn't appropriate for me to do it in front of you - I should have been more private." He swallowed. Arthur was beginning to sense this was a man who had never had to operate within the normal parameters of life, and had generally done what he wanted.

"No, its fine," Arthur said, carefully.

"Its just-" Fischer looked at him. "I know that you'll probably want to start dating again, but Ariadne's mine, all right? I'm sure you won't have a hard time finding anyone else."

Arthur bristled. "I wasn't aware Ariadne was a possession."

Fischer looked at him, his eyes narrowing. A coolness that had developed between them was beginning to spiral into dislike. Arthur looked at Fischer fixedly. Scowling, Fischer turned back, and headed into his office.

As the door closed, Arthur breathed a sigh of relief. He rubbed his forehead. Having to give up his beautiful apartment for a smaller one, and change jobs, because he needed to move and have a fresh start, was one thing. He bit his lip, feeling despondent. New York felt cold compared to the warmth of LA, and he sighed. The last thing he needed was to start fighting with his boss over a girl.

Who he also happened to live next door to

He leaned back. He needed to progress in building a friendship. He didn't have any friends, except for the Cobbs, and he felt he couldn't keep intruding on them. So, Ariadne. He had to start getting to know her. Suddenly, the door burst open, and he looked up. Ariadne and Eames were framed in the doorway, both laughing.

"Oh, Arthur!" Ariadne said, smiling. "We were just going for lunch. Do you want to join us?"

Arthur, looked at the papers on his desk. "No, I'm fine," he mumbled, suddenly feeling that he was out of place.

"Oh," she said. "Well, see you later."

"Yes," he muttered. As the door closed behind them, he sank down into the seat.

**I love reviews, if you could leave one it would be great, thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

Arthur peered out the office window, watching Eames and Ariadne as they hurried together down the street. Gritting his teeth, he walked back to his desk. As he looked at the stack of files Fischer had suddenly deposited, he blinked.

"Arthur!"

Arthur swallowed. "Yes, Robert?"

"I need you to read through these." Fischer tapped them with a finger. "And get it done by 5."

Arthur blinked. "Robert-"

"Yes, is there a problem?" Fischer's eyes had widened, making him look innocent. "Can you get this done?"

Mutely, Arthur nodded. There was no point in protesting - it would only succeed in making him look bad. Gritting his teeth, he pulled the first file towards him, and opened it.

* * *

"So, what will you have?" Eames asked Ariadne. They were settled in a tiny cafe, which only had six tables. Ariadne bit her lip as she perused the menu. "Just a chicken salad."

Eames nodded. "Allow me." Getting up, he placed their order at the register, then came and sat back down. Ariadne blinked, impressed by his polite manner. He smiled at her.

"So," he asked, his expression curious. "How on earth do you cope with that stick in the mud?"

She blinked. "Sorry?"

"The other guy." Eames leaned back in his seat. "White shirt, tie, scowls. A lot."

She looked at him, her lips beginning to twitch. "Do you mean Robert?"

"No," Eames was grinning, impishly. "The other one."

"Arthur?" Ariadne blushed. "Well, he only started today."

"Oh, you mean he was like that from birth?!" Eames looked mock-horrified, and she burst out laughing. Suddenly, her irritation with her new colleague and neighbour was beginning to bubble to the surface.

"Well, I-" she bit her lip, not too sure if she should speak too much about him. Suddenly, the waitress appeared, bearing a salad, a panini, and two cappuccinos. As the food was set out, she fell silent.

"Well, what?"

"Well, I also have to live next door to him."

"What?!" Eames' eyes widened. "Oh, no!"

"Well, he moved in yesterday-" she blushed, feeling guilty at revealing so much- "and we didn't exactly hit it off."

"Not surprised." Eames took a bite of panini. "What happened?"

"Well, he didn't have his keys, I asked him if he wanted to come in, and well-" She shrugged her shoulders. "These things happen. People sometimes just don't click."

"Its unfortunate," Eames said, thoughtfully. "Still. Never mind." He grinned. "He'll probably just stay quiet and sit in his corner. I don't think he's a man of excitement. Probably just sits at home in the evening, drinking Chardonnay and reading Dostoyevsky. He's possibly married...," Eames said thoughtfully.

Ariadne blinked. "You really think so?!"

"Yes," Eames nodded, solemnly. "Probably to a librarian!" At this point, he grinned, impishly, and she couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

Arthur sighed and closed a file, and got up. It was after 1pm, and his stomach growled. Clearly the breakfast Mal had served him had gone through his system. He got up, determined to head out, and grab some food.

Putting on his jacket, he headed for the door.

* * *

"So, what's all this I hear about a ball?"

Ariadne blinked. "Oh, its the company ball. Its a pretty prestigious event." She swallowed as she pushed the remains of her salad round on her plate. "Robert wants me to go with him, and-"

Eames, with a dramatic flourish, put his hand over hers. She looked at it, taken aback. "Why do with either?" he said, smiling. "How about you just go with me?"

She opened her mouth. "Eames, I-"

Suddenly, the door to the cafe opened. Arthur, taken aback, stared at them both.

**All reviews appreciated, thank you! I like to know who is following this!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me.**

Arthur swallowed. Eames was waving at him energetically, Ariadne looked taken aback. He pressed his lips together, suddenly feeling like an actor who had stumbled into the wrong theatre. He walked towards them, feeling hesitant.

"Join us," Ariadne said, suddenly feeling a rush of guilt. He nodded, pulling out a chair, and seating himself.

"Here," Eames said, pushing a laminated piece of card towards him. "Menu."

Arthur nodded mechanically, and began to peruse it. Making a choice, he got up, and walked to the counter. Eames watched him. "What's wrong?"

"Well, we were -" She stopped. "Nothing."

Arthur walked back to the table, his long trench coat flapping around him. "So, what did you order?" Ariadne asked, blushing at the triteness of the question.

"A turkey sandwich, on rye," Arthur responded. He leaned back in his seat.

She blinked. She hadn't expected him to answer her so seriously. Was Eames right, was this man humourless? She bit her lip, and looked down into her cappuccino cup.

Eames smiled, and turned to Arthur. "So, what brings you to this city?"

Arthur looked at him. "I, uh - change of scene."

"Oh? What was your scene?"

Arthur looked slightly uncomfortable, but didn't avoid the question. "L.A." He looked at the table, a slight flush creeping up his face.

"Oh?" Ariadne looked up. "How come you moved here?"

Arthur looked at her, slightly taken aback. The sheer directness of her question seemed to reflect her personality - impulsive, and inquisitive. "I, uh, broke up with someone," he mumbled. As he lowered his head, he hoped desperately that this was enough to stop them intruding further. He glanced at his watch. "Think I'll get this to go." Getting up, he headed back to the counter. After a few minutes, he was heading for the door, the wrapped sandwich in his hand.

Ariadne watched him go. Eames shook his head. "Oh, well."

"Do you think he was offended?" She asked, slightly troubled by his rapid exit.

"No, just doesn't like our company." Eames picked up his panini. "More fool him."

* * *

"You just got up, and left?!"

Arthur was sitting next to Cobb on a park bench. He'd called him as he'd left the cafe, hoping that the older man would be willing to meet him. They sat, munching on sandwiches, cans of soda balanced on the slats between them.

"Yeah." Arthur rubbed his face. "I just...they seemed so cosy, like they were already friends...and I didn't-"

"Want to intrude?" Cobb asked, shrewdly. The other man nodded. Cobb took a bite of pastrami on rye. "Arthur, you have got to try and let people in."

"Its just...difficult. They were asking why I left LA, and it-" he swallowed. "I just couldn't discuss it."

"I don't think they're asking you to." Cobb looked at him. "Maybe they're just trying to be friendly."

"Ariadne and I are neighbours." Arthur raised an eyebrow. "How friendly does she have to be?"

"Arthur." Cobb spoke more sternly. "I know that you've been hurt. What she did - there is no excuse. But you've left, you've moved on. You need to start building a life for yourself. Why don't you try and initiate something with her?"

"With her?!" Arthur looked taken aback. Cobb sighed. "I mean, as a friend. Knock on her door, say hello. People are out there."

"I know," Arthur said, tonelessly. "I just don't know if I want them."

**Thank you for reading, please review! **


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me.**

Arthur mulled things over as he walked back to the office. He had to try and build some bridges, try to make a more positive start. He swallowed, pulling his trench coat around him more tightly as he approached the building. He smiled, hoping to give a more positive start to the afternoon.

As he entered the office, he noticed that Robert was glaring at him. "Oh, Arthur. At last." Eames and Ariadne were already at their desks. "So glad you dropped in."

Ariadne frowned - she had noticed the glacial tone of Robert's voice. Eames shifted, looking slightly uncomfortable. Robert handed Arthur a stack of papers.

"Please run down to the copy room, and get these copied. I need three of each."

Arthur gulped. There were at least 30 sheets in the stack! He took them. "All right. But can't Eames-"

"Eames is my assistant," Robert said, smoothly. "Unless you think you're too good to do admin work?"

"No!" Arthur shook his head, taken aback. "I-"

"Well, run along and get it done. Thank you." With a regal wave of his hand, Robert turned back to his office.

Arthur, reddening, picked up the pile of papers and headed downstairs.

* * *

"Looks like the boss has got it in for him," Eames muttered, studying his computer screen. Ariadne looked up, and frowned.

"What makes you say that?"

"He's supposed to be a legal advisor. Not the admin clerk." Eames carefully typed two sentences into the computer. "He's not here to do that."

Ariadne was silent. "Shall I go and see if he needs any help?"

"Oh, no." Eames looked aghast. "He'll be fine. I don't think he's the type of man who would want someone going down and making a fuss...probably best to leave it."

Ariadne looked at her draft. "Well, I-" She bit her lip. Part of her desperately wanted to help him, to make up for her behaviour at lunch. She blushed - gossiping about a man who she barely knew just seemed so low.

* * *

Arthur sighed and swore under his breath. The photocopier had jammed, and he had no idea how to fix it. He smiled wryly - his expensive law school education had not prepared him for doing administration tasks.

He sighed, and opened the front. The paper was jammed, and he began to tug at it, experiementally. As he pulled, he heard a clanking noise, and a feeling of horror slowly started to dawn. He tugged again - and suddenly, heard a crack.

"Oh, God, no!"

He blinked. He had broken it. Biting his lip, he got down on his knees and started to pull the machine further apart. As he tugged, he felt something come off in his hand.

"Robert's going to fire me for sure," he mumbled. Suddenly, his dream of starting a new life seemed to dissipate into the ether. He leaned forward, then heard a ripping sound. Looking down, he blinked. He had caught his shirt on one of the machine's cogs, only succeeding in tearing a hole in it. He sighed. The day was just getting worse.

"Arthur?"

He looked up, noticing Ariadne. She was standing there, looking taken aback at his dishevelled appearance. He swallowed. "Hey."

"Arthur..." she looked at him, the state of the machine. "Would you like some help?"

"Yes," he said, nodding. "Please."

**Thank you for reading, please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me.**

"Well," Ariadne said, looking up from the machine, "its well and truly jammed."

Arthur blushed. "I, uh, did I cause that?"

She grinned at him. "I think you did."

He began to tun scarlet. "I-"

"Its all right," she said, quickly, pulling out a sheet of paper. "Its easily fixed. I think it'll work again now."

With an easy movement, she picked up the pile of papers Robert had handed him, and he took it. Swallowing, he placed one on the copier, closed the lid, and pressed the button. To his relief, the machine rolled and flashed, producing a duplicate. He picked it up, and smiled at her. "Thank you."

"Its no problem," she said, nodding. "I'd better head back upstairs."

Turning, she exited the room, leaving Arthur staring at the pile of paper. Why hadn't he been more gracious? Thanked her more fulsomely, actually shown how relieved he was that she had taken the trouble to come and find him?

He rubbed his forehead and sighed. Trying to become warmer was harder than he had realised. _That's why she left you,_ an ugly little voice needled.

He picked up another document. All he could do was continue photocopying, and then head back upstairs. Sighing deeply, he began to place another document on the machine.

* * *

Ariadne re-entered the office, slightly breathless. She had hurried up the stairs, determined to take as little time as possible. As she walked back in, Eames looked up.

"He wants to see you," he almost whispered. She frowned. "Robert?"

"Yes."

Swallowing, she knocked on the glass door of his inner office. "Yes?"

As she opened the door, Robert looked up. "Ariadne, come in." He gestured to a seat. As she folded herself into it, she realised Robert was watching her, intently. She shifted, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Ariadne. First, please don't make it your job to assist Arthur with his. He has a Yale Law degree - I'm confident he can operate a photocopier by himself." Robert smiled, but it didn't meet his eyes. She nodded. "Of course."

But, I'm prepared to overlook it, as it merely shows what a good team player you are." He leaned back in his seat, adopting the confident air of a man who believes he is entitled to what he wants. "And I really want you to consider a proposal. I need you to join our senior design team. At the moment you are a junior, but I think you have the talent to really make a contribution."

Ariadne blinked. A promotion? She looked at him, her eyes narrowing slightly. He noticed, and smiled. "You don't look convinced."

"Well, its very flattering, but I haven't been here long," she said, surprised the words came out so calmly. "I'm not sure I can accept it right now."

Robert frowned. "I see. Well, how about we discuss it further at the ball next week? I'll see it as an opportunity to introduce you to the team."

Shocked, she stared at him. "I-"

"Oh, please, its no trouble." Robert smiled, slightly coldly. "I'll give you the details of the ball later this week. That's all."

Stunned, she got up, and walked back to her desk.

* * *

Arthur rubbed his forehead. It had taken him the best part of two hours, but he had finally finished the photocopying. Arranging it into neat piles, he began to walk it back up to the office, eschewing the elevators.

As he reached the door, Ariadne walked past, looking upset. He stopped. "Hey!"

She turned, flushing. "Arthur."

"Are you allright?" he asked, courteously, hoping his tone was warm. She swallowed, and nodded, but the slowly shook her head.

"What is it?"

"Its-" she rubbed her eyes. "I just-"

Arthur looked at his watch. "Look, we both finish in half an hour. Do you want to travel back together?"

She looked at him, slightly taken aback, then nodded. "Yes. Why not?"

**All reviews appreciated, thank you! I like to know who is following this!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**:** Inception does not belong to me.**

As Arthur and Ariadne left the office, he tried to ignore Robert. It was not an easy predicament, as he felt the other man's eyes were boring a hole in his back.

They walked down the stairs, and Arthur pushed open the front, glass door. As they exited onto the street, she exhaled, slowly. He turned to her. "Are you all right?"

"I am now," she admitted. They eschewed public transport, preferring instead to walk the few blocks home to their apartment block. Arthur slung his laptop bag slightly more firmly over his shoulder, as if giving himself protection. As they left, they heard the inner office door slam shut.

Ariadne looked at Arthur. "Oh."

A small smile was playing around Arthur's lips. "He'll get over it." He spoke with more effusiveness than she had heard, and swallowed. As they walked down the blocks, he gathered his pace, and she began to hurry.

"Sorry, am I too fast?" he spoke, apologetically.

"A little," she said, sheepishly.

"I do walk too fast," he admitted. "My ex-" his voice trailed off, and he flushed. "Oh, well."

In silence, they continued to walk, Ariadne deciding not to press him further. As they approached the subway, he turned. "Would you like a cup of coffee?"

She swallowed. "I- yes. Why not?"

In silence, they entered the small cafe, which with its wooden beams and tables had a bohemian, laid back air. Arthur turned to her. "What would you like?"

"I-" she paused. "I've never been in here, what would you recommend?"

"The hazlenut cappuccino is very good," he said, quietly.

"OK, one of those please," she said, smiling. Nodding, he walked to the counter, whilst she slipped into a chair. After a few minutes, he returned, carrying two cups. As he placed one in front of her, she smiled, appreciatively. "Thank you."

"Its my pleasure."

She lifted the cup and took a sip. The creaminess and warmth of the coffee slipped down her throat, quickly and easily. She smiled at Arthur. "Good choice."

"I think so."

She put her cup down, and looked into it. He took a sip from his cup, and silence fell. Eventually, he spoke.

"Are you all right?"

"I-" she looked at him. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, its the-" he stopped, and blushed slightly. "It was-"

"All right," she said, quickly. "I'll-" she stopped again. as confiding in him such a good idea? She looked at him, and then bit her lip. Finally, he spoke.

"Ariadne. It will stay between us." He reached out, and touched her hand. "Please, trust me."

She didn't pull her hand away. Nodding slowly, she began to speak.

**All reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. **

Ariadne swallowed, and looked at Arthur. He kept his hand on hers, and smiled. "I won't tell a soul."

She looked at him, opened her mouth, then picked up her coffee cup, as though trying to prolong the prospect of sharing her secret with him. He waited, not letting go of her hand.

"Its just-" she lowered her voice. "Have you ever been in a situation...where someone tried to use their position at work over you?"

Arthur frowned. He could not, in all honesty, say that he had. He stirred his own cappuccino, thoughtfully. "What's happened?"

"I-" she looked round. "Can we talk somewhere else?"

"Of course." Arthur nodded, and got up. "Shall we head back to my place?"

"Oh, I-"

"Sorry, I didn't think!" Arthur blinked. "That was presumptuous of me, if you-"

"No, its just...haven't you only just moved in?"

He began to smile, and nodded. "Yes...but I do have seats. Just mind the boxes!"

She laughed at this, and they began to leave. As they left the building, a fine, light rain began to splatter the sidewalk. They hurried to the subway.

"This weather!" Ariadne exclaimed. Arthur looked at her. "At least you have weather here."

"Meaning?"

"Well, in LA, its hot...and sunny." Arthur pulled his coat around himself more tightly as they hurried on. "So rain is bit of a novelty to me."

"Do you miss it?"

"LA? I..." he paused. He didn't miss the city - sprawling, noisy, and completely uncrossable without a car, but her... "um, yes, maybe. Sometimes."

Ariadne looked at him, but did not respond. Arthur, blushing slightly, nodded. "Oh, here's the subway."

She followed him down the steps. His facial expression was intense, and almost frowning - the brows drawn low. She decided that trying to initiate conversation was not a good idea, and as the train drew in, settled herself in a different seat.

Arthur sat opposite her. He began to study the floor.

She could not help but suppress a smile. Arthur was showing genuine concern - but then he seemed almost frightened of it. As though he were scared of letting anyone get too close. Swallowing, she rummaged in her bag for some gum, deciding that it would be a welcome distraction. As the train began to move, Arthur leaned back, visibly relaxing. She leaned forward.

"Would you like a piece?"

"Oh? No, thank you." He shook his head. "Never chew it."

She nodded, and popped a piece into her mouth. After what seemed an eternity, the train stopped, and they began to leave.

Outside, the rain had dried into a weak wash of sunshine, and they began to walk, Ariadne inhaling the crisp, clean air. Arthur turned to her.

"See?" He was smiling. "Weather!"

She nodded. "I guess you just like getting wet!"

He chuckled. "Maybe." As they approached the apartment building, she noticed his walk was becoming more relaxed. She suddenly felt as thought she could get close to him. As they entered the building, he reached in his pocket for his keys, and opened the door.

"Be careful," he warned her as they entered. He flicked on a light switch. She blinked.

The room was filled with boxes. It was clear he'd literally turned up - and not had time to unpack. She suppressed a giggle at his expression.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." he blushed. "I..."

"Need a hand?"

"Well, I-" he paused, then smiled. "Thank you."

She laughed. "Right. Let's unpack!"

**I love reviews, if you could leave one it would be great, thank you!**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me.**

"Coffee?"

Ariadne gratefully took a cup. It had been an hour since they had arrived back at Arthur's apartment, and she ha suggested they began sorting through the various boxes. He had agreed, and the two of them had quickly begun opening and shuffling items around the sparsely furnished flat.

"Paperbacks..." Ariadne muttered, pulling out a stack. To her surprise, they were popular novels - Stephen King, Tom Clancy. She smiled to herself - she had half expected Arthur to prefer classics and more serious literature. She continued pulling out books, and suddenly she heard Arthur gasp.

"Oh!"

"What is it?" She looked over. He was pulling CDs out of the box, and blushing slightly. "I forgot I had these."

"Really? What are they?"

"Um, Metallica..." he mumbled, flicking through them. "Ooh, Nirvana...oh, but this is better, Radiohead..."

Ariadne giggled. "You don't strike me as a metal fan!"

Arthur looked offended. "Hey! Nirvana were alternative!"

She couldn't stop laughing. This neat, trim man in a suit was at odds with the idea of him being a rock fan. He smiled and put them down. For another half hour, they worked in comfortable silence. Ariadne pulled more paperbacks out, setting them on shelves; Arthur spent half an hour putting a CD rack together. As the dim light or early evening started to creep into night, she blinked.

"Um, Arthur?"

"Hmmm?"

"Its getting late."

"Oh!" He looked up, and gazed out of the window. "Oh, I'm sorry! Its getting late..." He blushed, and looked at her. "Do you want to order in pizza?"

She blinked. "I, well..."

"Oh, if you don't want to, its fine," he said, quickly. "I just thought- its a way of saying thank you. For helping me this evening." He waved a hand at the nearly full shelves and rack. "I don't think I would have got this done nearly as quickly on my own."

"Oh, I-" Ariadne fell silent. Suddenly she realised that as she only lived next door, staying for pizza wasn't exactly a hardship, and then a thought struck her.

"Well, I was going to cook a stir fry tonight," she said, quickly. "Do you want to come next door, and join me?"

Arthur looked at her. "I- well, that would be lovely." He smiled. "I haven't had any fresh food in since I moved in!"

"What?!" Ariadne looked slightly shocked. "What are you living on?!"

"Um...takeaways..." he blushed. "And coffee."

She shook her head. "You need to eat some decent food."

"Oh, well, if you insist..." he smiled. "Shall I bring some wine?"

Ariadne couldn't resist smiling back. "Please do."

**Thank you for reading, please review! **

**Apologies for the lack of updates...work is very very busy. **


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me.**

Ariadne carefully scraped the chopped chicken into the pan, and lifted the lid on the noodles. They were bubbling away, a tantalising smell rising as she added a pinch of spice. Putting the lid back on, she picked up a spatula, and began to gently push the chicken around the sheer black surface of the wok. As it sizzled, she smiled, hopeful that it would be edible. She bit her lip, guiltily - for the last few weeks, she'd mostly been living on noodles, toast, and the odd take out meal. Cooking for Arthur was a way to remind herself of previous better eating habits.

As she opened the cupboard to pull out two plates, she heard the door bell ring. Frowning, she put them down on the side, and hurried to the door. Opening it, she blinked.

Arthur stood in the doorway. He had changed, swapping his suit for nearly black denim jeans and a white shirt. Ariadne blinked, realising that in her soft lilac top and crop trousers, she was dressed equally as casually.

"Come in," she said, nodding. He smiled, and entered. "Thank you for-"

She opened her mouth to respond, then closed it as she heard a loud sizzling sound. "Oh, the noodles!" Turning, she fled back into the kitchen, Arthur following her. The saucepan containing the noodles was chittering, the water rising and boiling over to splash onto the electric hob.

"Oh, no!" She began to approach the hob, but Arthur got to it first. Deftly, he turned off the heat, and put the noodles on the drainer. "No harm done," he said, smiling. She breathed, and hurried over to the chicken, which was almost ready. Opening a jar of sauce, she began to cover the contents of the pan. He looked at her, and cleared his throat.

"Do you have a strainer?"

"Oh, for the noodles? Yes, its under the sink!" She opened another cupboard, and bending down, Arthur grabbed the small metal strainer. Picking up the pan, he carefully poured the water and contents into it, then placed it back on the side. She quickly stirred in the sauce, and turned off the heat underneath.

"Um, there's cutlery in the drawer," she said, suddenly realising she was treating a man whom she only really knew as a colleague with the familiarity of a close friend. He nodded, pulled it out, and grabbed a couple of knives and forks. As he took them into the other room, she followed with the pan of chicken and sauce. He headed back into collect the noodles.

As the food and plates were laid on the table, she swallowed. "Please, have a seat."

As they sat, Ariadne realised how quickly their relationship had shifted. For a few minutes, they ate in companiable silence. Eventually, he spoke.

"This is great. Thank you so much."

"its nothing, really." She smiled, suddenly realising that she had wanted to impress him. "I need to eat a little better."

Arthur smiled. "Well, I've been living on take out for a couple of weeks - I need to cook again."

She blushed. "Same here."

"Really?" Arthur forked some noodles into his mouth. "How come?"

"Oh, just really busy at work." She swallowed, realising she was coming close to confiding in him about the ongoing problems with Robert, but also aware that it was still very one-sided. Arthur, she ha noticed, was decidedly taciturn in offering an information about himself.

"I think I'm just re-adjusting to the single life," he commented. "Freedom."

"Oh!" She blinked. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Arthur swallowed, and pushed the noodles with his fork.

"Yes. I think I do."

**All reviews appreciated, thank you! I like to know who is following this!**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me.**

"Freedom?" Ariadne pressed.

Arthur grinned. "Poor choice of words."

"No, I'm just-" she bit her lip. "Its that you don't seem very..."

"Heartbroken?" Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Trust me, the relationship was over a while before she and I split up. But, I wanted to try and keep things going...work them out."

Ariadne nodded. A sad, wistful expression was crossing Arthur's face - she speared a piece of mango and waited for him to speak again.

"She was..." he shrugged, then began to speak again. "I suppose you could say she was an actress and model. Well, an aspiring actress and model."

"Oh." Ariadne looked down at her food. "I see."

Arthur grinned. "Go on."

She looked at him. "Meaning?"

"Meaning..." he smiled and stuck his fork into the noodles - "that means I must be shallow and maybe a little superficial. To date someone like that."

"Oh, no!" Ariadne looked taken aback. "No, I didn't think-" she blushed - "well, I-"

"Well, I would have preferred her to carry on being an interior designer, but she wanted fame and fortune." Arthur shook his head. "Its just such an unpredicatable career, and I guess I like stability."

"Was that all?"

"No," he admitted. "It did get a little tiresome, watching her eat celery. And I don't find going to parties enjoyable." He sighed, then looked up. "Sorry, I shouldn't burden you with my problems. We lived together for a while, and when we split, I decided I needed a fresh start."

"So how come you're working for Fischer?"

"It was through a couple of friends of mine."Arthur popped a piece of chicken in his mouth, and chewed thoughtfully. "How about you?"

"Oh, I joined as a junior, but..." she paused, and swallowed.

"What?"

"Its just Robert," she admitted. "He's-"

"What?"

She bit her lip. "I think he's harrassing me."

**Thank you for reading, please review!**

**Apologies for the lack of updates...work is very very busy. **


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. **

"Harrassing you?" Arthur frowned, and put down his fork, the noodles twined round it temporarily forgotten. "What's going on?"

"Well, he keeps making...suggestions." Ariadne blushed and looked at her plate. She suddenly felt childish, and a little stupid. What if he didn't believe her?

"Suggestions?" Arthur was frowning, the line drawing his brows down further. She swallowed.

"He keeps asking if I can go to the company ball with him." She picked up her fork, and toyed with her food. "He keeps hinting that if I don't go, I won't get promoted."

Arthur shook his head. "Not acceptable."

Ariadne swallowed. "But he's my boss-"

"Doesn't give him the right to abuse it." Arthur picked up the wine bottle, and poured a generous amount into her glass, before turning to his own. "Similar thing happened to Helen."

"Helen?"

"My ex." Arthur rubbed his forehead. "As I said, she was - is - an aspiring actress."

Ariadne didn't want to hear about this woman, yet Arthur's tone and attitude intrigued her. "What happened?"

"She went for a casting call about a new movie. She was up for a small role in it, as a dancer." Arthur picked up his wine glass. "She came home saying that they would call her back in a couple of days...which is usually a by-word for rejected."

Ariadne was silent. Arthur was biting his lip.

"But I was wrong. She did get a call. From" - he grimaced - "Andy."

"Andy?" Ariadne blinked, startled at the bile with which the word was coated. Arthur nodded. "Yeah. Andy."

"So who is...?" Ariadne swallowed. She didn't want to pry. But Arthur's colour was rising slightly, and he hastily took a sip of wine.

"Andy? An assistant director. In fact, the third assistant director. But he was the one who called her with the part, and the one who seemed to know everything she needed to know." He shook his head. "I didn't see what was going on."

"Which was?"

"He wanted her. And I was working long hours in an LA law firm, and not really coming home until late at night. So, there was plenty of time for her to enjoy herself. And to bee honest, I encouraged her. I told her to make the most of the experience, go to parties, make contacts. Andy, it turned out, was only too pleased to help her."

"And he-"

"Kept calling the house. And one day, I came home, and found his underwear on the floor." Arthur's jaw tightened. "I still cannot believe she thought she'd get away with it."

"Was that the reason you left?"

"Yes. From what I gather, they're now living together." Arthur took a sip of wine. "Until he moves onto the next victim." He sighed. "But, she claimed at first he'd been harrassing her. Making it impossible for her to say no."

"Arthur, do you think that I-"

"No!" he almost shouted, looking shocked. "No, not at all! I'm merely saying its easy for someone to take advantage of someone else!"

She nodded. "OK."

"So," he said, leaning forward, "let's work out what to do with Robert, shall we?"

**All reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer**:** Inception does not belong to me. **

"Coffee?"

"Please!" Arthur said, appreciatively. He was examining Ariadne's collection of books, and smiled as he noticed a couple of titles he had read. He fingered them, appreciatively. Suddenly, she came into the room, carrying plates. On the plates were slices of cheesecake. Arthur swallowed.

"Wow, thank you!"

"I guess you don't usually eat this?" Ariadne asked, eyeing his slim frame. He smiled as he took the plate. "Oh, women like me lean and hungry," he said, picking up the fork. As she blushed slightly, he swallowed, as though trying to retract his words. "I mean - um, well, - Helen liked me lean." He dug his fork into the soft, creamy texture. "Although I think that was to boost her image rather than mine."

Ariadne headed to the couch, and Arthur joined her. Cheesecake, and dessert - it felt like less of a meal with a neighbour, and more like a date. She pulled her legs up underneath her. For a few minutes, they ate in companiable silence.

"So," Arthur said, swallowing a bite of cheesecake. "Robert."

"Yes," Ariadne said, nodding. "What do you think I should do?"

"I think you should carry on being pleasant to him," Arthur said, thoughtfully. "I think he's the kind of man who would thrive on a confrontation."

She nodded. Arthur, she thought, was probably right. "So, you think I should just carry on as before?"

"Absolutely." Arthur nodded, licking the last crumbs of his fork. "Why give him the satisfaction of showing he's upset you? It won't matter to him. You need to show you can rise above this."

She swallowed. "You sound so sure."

"Experience." He sighed. "As I said, Helen and I did not have an amicable parting." He looked round for a place to put his plate, and settled with the small coffee table in front of the couch. "We were arguing a lot." He sighed. "And there was a party we were invited to, which did not go well."

"What happened?"

"Andy." Arthur scowled, the memories flitting across his face. "He was there, charming, well dressed - and out for what he wanted." He swallowed. "He spent the evening dancing with her, trying to flirt with her - and she reciprocated." He shook his head. "Eventually, I had had enough, and told her I was leaving. She told me I could leave if I wanted to, she was planning on staying."

"What did you do?"

"I was furious." Arthur smiled, weakly. "I went up to him, and started - shouting." He winced at the memory. "I told him to leave her alone, to stop harrassing laughed at me. And she...told me to stop embarrassing her."

Ariadne swallowed. "Anything else?"

"Yeah. I threw my wine glass at him." Arthur swallowed. He could still picture Andy, in his light grey, finely tailored suit with a black shirt, standing there spluttering as red wine hit him full in the face. As the wine had dripped down his face, he had turned puce with anger.

Ariadne burst into laughter. "You didn't."

Arthur blushed. "I did."

"Well," she said, moving closer, "perhaps you should come to the ball with me?"

"Yes," he replied, without hesitation. "I would love to."

**All reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. **

"So..." Arthur bit his lip. "Would you..."

Ariadne couldn't believe her ears. He was asking her to the ball? As his date? Only a few short days ago she'd dismissed him as rude and arrogant, but now...

"I- uh-"

"I can dance," he offered, smiling. She blushed. "Oh, I don't doubt it!"

"Well," he said, taking her hand, "would you like me to prove it?"

She swallowed. "Of course."

Letting go, he darted over to the CD rack. As he flipped through the titles, he pulled out one. Portishead. Nodding approvingly at the English trip hop band, he opened the case, and slid the CD into the player. As the soft, melodic strains began to fill the air, Ariadne nodded at his choice. Getting up, she moved over to him.

As they moved closer together, Arthur slipped a hand round her waist. She was surprised at how easy and natural this felt. Pulling her closer, they began to move in time to the haunting, lilting beats.

"You're good," she said, surprising herself with her boldness. He smiled. "I try."

"Any other hidden talents?"

"Well...no." He said, shrugging. "Unless you count the striptease I intend to do at the company ball."

"What?!"

"No, I'm sorry!" He said, trying hard not to splutter with laughter. "I don't think me stripping off would do much for my career!"

Ariadne laughed outright. This was an easy going side of Arthur she'd never seen before. He pulled her closer, and she found herself responding. He was lean, and toned, and she had to resist running her hand down his side. He had his hand on the small of her back, and he realised he was gently rubbing it.

She blinked. Wasn't this a bit too far, too fast? She ignored the thought. The next track came on, and they were still close. She sighed happily. "Didn't you ever dance with Helen?"

"No, not really." He shook his head. "She used to be good, but after she dieted a little too much...nothing to hold."

Ariadne looked at him. "You're serious?"

"Yep." He nodded. "She was convinced she had to be thinner than a wraith to get work." He scowled. "And I doubt Andy's helping. The man is disgusting."

"What happened?"

"Well, she and I went out to dinner with him and another girl - another of his victim's." Arthur frowned. "He was telling her to eat salad the whole night, as she looked a little heavy." He shook his head. "Still, that's what she's bought into, and if its what she wants..."

Ariadne bit her lip. "Arthur..."

"Sssh.." he whispered, then gently catching her chin, he pulled her face towards him, kissing her. She was stunned, but then reciprocated, opening her mouth.

A few seconds later, Arthur pulled away. "I -I shouldn't have done that, I-" he blushed. "Oh, God, I'd better go-"

"No," Ariadne said, forcefully. "Kiss me again!"

**I love reviews, if you could leave one it would be great, thank you! Apologies for the shortness of this chapter. **


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. **

"Again?" Arthur blinked. He looked so sweet and rumpled that Ariadne wanted to pounce. However, it was becoming evident to her that that could be taking it too far. "You want me to kiss you again?"

"Yes," she said, surprised again at her own boldness. He smiled, and reaching out, took her face.

"It will be my pleasure."

Before she could move, or speak, he was leaning forward, and kissing her deeply, passionately. She relaxed, letting his arms wind round her, and his mouth searching over hers. With a couple of steps, they fell back onto the couch, he carefully adjusting his weight, and grip. She eagerly let him kiss her.

As his lips travelled over her face, she had a sudden fleeting thought. She didn't think she'd like this guy. She thought he was a snob...and yet, she couldn't keep her hands from him.

And nor, it seemed, could he. As he traced his hands down the curves of her waist, she had a sudden thought. What if he thought she were using him? Suddenly anxious, she began to get up, causing a look of confusion to ripple across his face. He swallowed.

"Are you allright?"

"I'm fine, its just..."

"Oh, yes, its getting late, I should get home..." he said, hurriedly. "I mean, its-"

"Only next door."

"Yes, only next door, but still-" He swallowed, and got up. "I do have to be in early, so-" he leaned over, and kissed her on the lips. "See you tomorrow!"

Before she could answer, he was up, and practically running for the door. Slightly stunned, she watched as he began to head off. "Arthur!"

"Yes?" He turned.

"Thank you for tonight," she began, feeling awkward. He smiled. "Thank you, too."

"Really?" She breathed, feeling a little like a gawky schoolgirl.

"Yes!" He blushed. "Ari, I'm just - not very good at this. I mean, after what happened...meeting someone is a risk..."

His voice tapered off. "But its a risk I'm willing to take." He took a few steps forward and lightly brushed her cheek wit his finger. Then, leaning forward, kissed her on the cheek. "See you tomorrow."

She blinked, and smiled, leaning over, and kissed him back. Then, he turned, and left.

* * *

Arthur was smiling as he entered his apartment. He couldn't believe that this good fortune had come to him. Ariadne...he smiled, and headed to the kitchen for a glass of water.

As he did so, his cell phone started to ring. Surprised, he pulled it out of his pocket. Clicking to receive the call, he held it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Arthur?"

"Helen?" He said, shocked. "Is that you?"

**I love reviews, if you could leave one it would be great, thank you! Apologies for the shortness of this chapter. **


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. Sorry for the wait!**

"Helen, I-" Arthur swallowed, and clutching the cordless phone to his ear, sank down into a seat. "What- how did you get my number?" he asked, sharply.

She drew a shuddering breath. "I - called your Mom, Arthur. She still likes me."

Arthur sighed. His mother had been extremely fond of Helen - often saying how much she would like to see them married. Arthur had not been opposed to the idea, but as time had worn on, he had wondered if they would have been compatible. Living together in LA had been tough - he'd not been prepared for her incessant need to go out. He blinked, memories of the past floating into his mind. Towards the end of the relationship, she had been going out up to five nights a week, whilst he had stayed at home, with either a book or the TV for company. Then it had deteriorated to him falling asleep on the couch, only to wake up at 2am, 3 am, 4 am...and still her not home.

Swallowing, he tried to pull himself back to the conversation. "So...why are you calling?"

"I need to see you."

"Helen...its after 11pm." Arthur felt slightly irritated. "I can't fly out to LA-"

"I'm here at the airport, Arthur."

"What?!" Arthur sat bolt upright, suddenly struggling to breathe. "You're- where?!"

"At the airport." Helen's voice was sweet, but insistent, and Arthur realised that she was telling the truth. "I had to leave, Arthur. Andy - Andy-"

Her voice began to break, and Arthur swallowed. A tiny little voice insisted he was being manipulated, but as he heard her breath quiver, he decided he had to see her.

"What happened?"

"He's-" She choked slightly. "He's turning into an monster, Arthur. He's so - different to you. So - cold."

"Don't flatter me," Arthur said, slightly sharply. "You chose to be with him - remember?"

"I know! Arthur, I made - I made a mistake. How I could ever think he was better than you, I regret it so much!"

Her voice had broken, and he was finding it hard to decipher her words from the sobs. Suddenly, he made a decision.

"OK." He swallowed. "I'll meet you at the airport."

"Really?"

"Yes. I should be there in about forty minutes."

"Don't you have work tomorrow?"

Arthur swallowed. "I'll call in sick," he said, suddenly realising he was committing himself to a lie. He had a feeling Robert would not be at all pleased. Pushing the thought out of his mind, he began to get up. "Hold on. I will come and get you, and we can talk."

"Thank you Arthur."

"See you soon."

* * *

Ariadne stretched out, and smiled. She couldn't believe how the evening had turned out - but Arthur was a perfect gentleman. Sweet, considerate, and caring.

She carefully pulled the covers up over herself. Laying her head on the pillow, she closed her eyes, looking forward to sleep.

* * *

Arthur swallowed as he entered the Arrivals lobby. Carefully, he scanned the room, looking for her.

"Arthur?"

He turned, and blinked in shock. Helen looked exhausted - her hair was lank, and her eyes, he noticed, were dull. But, he also noticed, was the fading bruise on her cheekbone. He gulped. "Helen...did he?"

She nodded, her eyes filling with tears. "Yes," she said, woodenly. "He did."

Shocked, Arthur put his arm round her, guiding her out.

Please** review - it is appreciated!** **  
**


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me.**

"I can't imagine..." Arthur began, gently running his fingers down her face. "This looks-"

She swallowed. "I know."

"Really?" Arthur looked at her, his face hardening. "Do you actually see this when you look in the mirror?"

Helen swallowed, her lip quivering. "Arthur- can we go, please?"

He blinked. He was sitting in the driver's seat, her sat next to him. "How did it happen?"

"It-" she fell silent. Nodding, he turned the key in the ignition. Driving in New York was a difficult, but not as much, he mused, as LA. As they left the airport car park, he heard a sniffle, and realised she was crying again. As he drove, he let her sob quietly, determined to focus on driving.

"It all went wrong," she shuddered, and he nodded. It was raining lightly, and as the wipers pushed the excess off the screen, he found himself thinking. _Am I at fault? Did I leave her at the wrong time? Could it have still worked? _

Shaking his head, he focused on the journey. As they swung into the parking lot underneath the apartment complex, he had a thought. Parking, he turned to her.

"Listen," he said, softly. "When we go upstairs, please - we need to be silent. Other people will be asleep."

She nodded, suddenly mute. As they left the car, Arthur grabbed her case, and they headed for the exit.

* * *

Ariadne couldn't sleep. She tried to relax, and found it impossible. Too many thoughts were crowding through her mind, most of them, she reflected guiltily, on Arthur. The way he'd kissed her, the way he'd touched her - it was making her feel restless.

She bit her lip. She wasn't sure if she would be able to handle work tomorrow. She almost felt she needed to see him, speak to him. Rolling over, she looked at the clock. Half past midnight.

Swallowing, she turned back over, and rested into her pillows. It was too late to call on him. She would wait until tomorrow.

* * *

Arthur walked upstairs, Helen behind him. As he unlocked the door, he listened. He was concerned Ariadne would be awake, hear them, and draw the wrong conclusion. He looked at Helen. She looked fragile, and vulnerable - but he knew that it was over.

As they entered, he noticed she was thin. Closing the door, he looked at her. "What has he done to you?!"

She swallowed, her lip trembling. She moved towards him, and suddenly, her arms were round him. "Oh, Arthur!"

He blinked. Her voice was loud. "Helen, please..." he whispered, hoarsely. Grabbing him, she began to cry, noisily. Suddenly feeling trapped, he held her close, and stroked her hair.

**Thank you for reading - please leave a review, it is appreciated!**


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. **

Arthur swallowed, feeling Helen sob pitifully. As her chest rose and fell, he felt pangs of guilt, and concern. He'd never seen her this upset, not even after they'd spilt. She'd been cold, accepting. Merely watching as he'd packed his stuff, and begun to leave. "I'll send for the rest," he'd told her.

"Fine," she said, shrugging her shoulders. Feeling stung at her lack of care, he'd shouldered his bags, and left. Hailing a cab, he'd spent the night at a hotel, not seeing, not thinking. He'd collapsed into bed, and stared at the ceiling. Finally, after falling into a troubled, exhausted sleep, he'd woken up, dazed, and wondering how to proceed with his life. He'd called Cobb, and had started a chain of events that had led him to coming to New York. And, he realised, settling here. Feeling happy.

He began to loosen his grip.

"Listen. You can stay here for tonight, but tomorrow...I really think you ought to check into a hotel."

She blinked, and looked surprised. "A hotel?"

"Yes." Arthur nodded. "I don't think - you should stay here-"

"Arthur!" She looked shocked, then her face began to harden. "Have you met someone else?"

"I - yes." Arthur nodded. "Yes. She's-" he swallowed.

"She's what?"

"She's lovely. And its serious." He suddenly felt calm - calm and reassured in his words. "So - look. I suggest you sleep in the spare room. Take a shower. I'll make the bed up for you."

She blinked. "A shower?"

"You've just had a flight." Arthur spoke in what he thought was a reasonable tone. "So...go and shower." He frowned. "Have you eaten anything?"

"No," she admitted. Frowning, Arthur headed to the kitchen. Just by looking at her, he could tell she was too thin. His mind darkened as he thought of what might have happened, but instead focused on getting eggs and cheese from the fridge, and finding a suitable pan.

Twenty minutes later, Helen came into the kitchen. She was wearing her familiar aqua coloured robe, and her hair was wrapped in a towel. Arthur looked at her, and frowned.

"What's wrong?" she asked, pouting slightly. "You liked this colour."

He shook his head, focusing on the omelette he was frying gently in the pan. "I do like the colour. But you're so thin. What happened?"

"Arthur...I'm a model. You know that."

He shook his head, irritation threatening to spill over. "I thought the size zero look was out of fashion. I believe curves are back in."

"Andy doesn't like it when I'm heavy."

"Really?" Arthur snapped. "So what does he go for? Bones? Rib cages? Is that what turns him on?!"

Helen shook her head, tears threatening to spill over. "Arthur...please..."

"No, listen!" Arthur snapped, his anger finally spilling over. "Look at you! You're bruised! You're so thin! Why are you here, if not to get away from him?!"

"We are having some problems, but-"

"But you're here." He looked at her. "Hoping for another chance?"

"Well, I-"

"Not going to happen." He placed the omelette on a plate, and handed it to her. "Eat. I'm going to bed."

"Arthur-"

"No." He shook his head. "I'm going to bed, you're going to eat, and tomorrow, we'll talk. Good night."

Open mouthed, she watched as he turned, and left.

**I love reviews, if you could leave one it would be great, thank you! Apologies for the shortness of this chapter. **


End file.
